


家庭rbq

by leamlist



Category: all百 宝百
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leamlist/pseuds/leamlist





	家庭rbq

你听说了吗？***家买了件特别贵的家具呢

那有什么好奇怪的？  
男人凑到了他的耳边，一手遮掩着  
“是可以用的那种哦呵呵”

 

 

淫秽的话题……  
“恶心……”

 

呐，多宝还是处男吗？  
你知道我最讨厌这种话题的！  
嗯，只是问问。  
……是又怎么样。

怎样？帮你摆脱处男？  
“你够了！”

 

霓虹灯的绚烂从这条街道的尽头消失…人影也逐渐稀疏消散，街角的破公寓令人有些毛骨悚然。  
偶尔路过这条街道的一位女孩用力地抓着自己的包，有点冷……

她抬头了，公寓的二楼，一个漂亮的人在盯着她。很漂亮的一个人，但是女孩不禁地退后了几步撞上了电线杆，然后立马低下头跑开了

「如果有魅魔之类的存在的话，我可能已经被吸去魂魄了吧哈」  
女孩的冷汗直冒不止，大脑还在警告着那个人很危险！可是  
她的下体已经湿透了，仅仅是一眼她就已经兴奋到这种程度？

 

百鬼丸看着那个女孩的影子在转角处消失，他打开了自己的公寓门  
「我…回来……了」

滴答滴答……空气中还有一些灰尘的味道，百鬼丸脱下了帆布鞋，踏入了自己的房间  
靠窗的角落是他最喜欢的地方，他可以看见外面离这块闹市不同的风景  
窗外的月亮一直都是那么皎洁……  
“晚……安”

 

“那么百鬼丸先生您对工作有什么要求吗？”  
“有钱拿就行”  
“不，我们先来聊聊天吧”

 

您为什么会想到打工？  
多宝丸建议我来的。

多宝丸？  
是我的……弟弟，虽然他们没有告诉我

他是个什么样的人呢？  
很好，会给我做饭，啊，但是他会骂我，说我一直吃馒头不健康什么的

那您的父母呢？  
我被他们抛弃了……他们好像不需要我的样子。

那您的腿是？  
天生残疾，所以他们不需要我

那假肢是？  
政府的资助

您现在还是学生吗？  
嗯大学二年级

您现在住在哪？一个人吗？  
******嗯，只有我。

您有除了多宝丸以外的好友吗？  
……多罗…没有。

那那个叫多宝丸的少年知道你来这里面试的事情吗？  
不知道

 

最后一个问题  
您为什么需要钱？  
为了活下去。

 

“嗯，我们这里姑且登记了基础信息，但还是要再向您确认一下”  
“我们的工作分有等级20万一个月50万一个月和100万一个月的……”

 

“100万”  
“……你可以再考虑一下的”  
“不需要”

 

 

百鬼丸走出了面试所，他拿着刚才那个男人给他的纸条  
「#日***住址，先带你了解工作要求，记得带一套换洗衣物」

外面的太阳有点耀眼，百鬼丸白皙的皮肤被太阳晒得有点疼  
“带…件短…袖吧”

 

 

公寓的楼梯有些生锈吱呀吱呀地发出着让人不安的声音  
多宝丸上到二楼抬起了脚底，鞋子上果不其然有粘上了铁屑，他拍了拍随后来到了百鬼丸的门前  
咚咚。

“兄长？”

吱呀  
百鬼丸从门缝中探出脑袋  
“头上怎么了？”多宝丸注意到他的头上有明显的伤痕甚至有些泛紫。

 

嗙！多宝丸拉开了门，才发现百鬼丸原来是刚洗完澡没有穿衣服，从浴室出来掉落在地上的水渍一路到门口……一时不知道要往哪里看。  
“快点穿衣服去！”  
“……嗯”

 

墙上的挂钟还在行走，百鬼丸还是缩在那个角落，多宝丸坐在餐桌前一直盯着他的兄长，缩成一个团令人有些心疼，明明比自己还要年长可是身材却比自己小了一圈……  
“这么长时间去哪了？”  
“……打…打工”  
“之前说的那个？”  
“……”

 

多宝丸拉起了百鬼丸，明明是盛夏他却还穿着长袖与长裤，之前的他或许连衣服都不想穿的……有什么变了？  
“身上的伤怎么回事？”  
在百鬼丸回到浴室穿衣服时，多宝丸透过浴室镜子的反射看到了百鬼丸身上到处都是青紫的伤痕，多宝丸那时就想问了，可他还是想让他的兄长自己说出来，看来他是等不到这个机会了。

“学校里……他们…拿走了……我的假肢……然后”  
“就是又被欺负了？”  
“嗯……”  
“然后？”  
“……没有了”

多宝丸皱起了眉毛  
他抚摸着百鬼丸的头发，还有点湿。  
“辛苦你了”

百鬼丸的假肢给人的感觉有些硬，但他不讨厌被这种生硬的假肢抱住的感觉。

 

家具厂的工作怎么样了？  
他们对我都很好。

 

没有人欺负你？  
主…老板人很好。

工资拿到了吗？  
嗯。

累吗？  
累。

嗯，辛苦了  
多宝？

 

 

工作的地方在一个别墅区，有人把百鬼丸领到了一栋华丽的建筑物前，纸条上没有写时间所以他早六点就来了。  
侍者带他进入了别墅。

 

铁制的大门被关上，百鬼丸最后望了一眼身后的门。

 

请交出你所有的物品。  
“这是……全部了……”  
逝者指着他的衣服  
“这个也不行”  
“好”  
他缓缓脱下自己的衣物，虽说是夏天，可这栋建筑的内部还是有些凉，他看了眼自己已经起鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤

“是……什么…工作？”  
“还有假肢也不行”  
“为……什么”  
“我们的主人是政治人物，怕你在假肢中藏有杀器”  
“……我会没…走路……”

 

“这就你自己想吧。”

 

百鬼丸被卸去四肢后只能靠在墙边来保持自己的身体平衡，可是侍者非要让他跟过去？  
……  
「我又要用那种方式行走了吗？」  
“你在干什么！还想不想工作了！？”  
“想！……诶”

他听到了他可能会失去这个工作时，重心突然前倾，他倒在地上，侍者就和看垃圾一眼的眼神看着百鬼丸……  
残缺的两臂在地上用力地撑起身体，大腿根部的断肢向前使劲，屁股一点一点地撅起，缓缓地匍匐……

 

“虫子一样”

 

百鬼丸不知道侍者那是什么意思，这只是他最原本的行走方式啊……  
「我原来把可以用双腿行走这件事当成理所应当的了吗？」

 

 

“主人”侍者将什么东西递给了一个油腻的中年男子，男子穿着华丽的睡袍，百鬼丸从底楼爬到三楼实在是有些体力不支，身体各处的皮肤都被摩擦发红出血……

“这次的品色还不错”  
百鬼丸费劲了力气抬头，视线已经模糊，昏迷的前一秒他看见男人手里的项圈。

 

 

“百鬼丸大哥是奖学金获得者吗！”  
“嗯……”  
“诶好厉害！居然能努力到这种地步！大哥你真的太强了！”  
“不……”

“喂！小鬼你怎么又来了！”警卫拿着棍子朝多罗罗喊到  
“诶！我先走了大哥！”

百鬼丸看着警卫追赶多罗罗，学校庭院的凳子有点凉，冬天也难怪。  
他没有父母，他没有体会过什么是父母的爱。  
他的老师寿海在他初中毕业时建议他选择护理这条道路，说是为了他的未来这样也有好处，他听从了寿海的建议。  
对  
百鬼丸没有父母，他也不知道父母的爱是什么样的，但他认为。寿海老师给他的就是父爱的感觉……那种感觉真的很让他放松快乐。

 

“诶……啊！”项圈突然被扯动，百鬼丸被一把拉下了楼梯，一直滚到阶梯下。  
突然被拉回的意识还有点模糊，他转动着脑袋分析着现在的情况  
“你的工作就是在这个房子里当家具。”  
？  
“既然是我家的家具那要写上名字呢”  
？

 

视线被剥夺，嘴中被塞入了物体。  
四肢有些发麻，他不知道现在的自己是什么姿势，有些难受，但他不知道是哪里，大脑有点反应不过来……  
……唔！……  
「好疼！！有什么在划开自己的皮肤！！」

 

家纹的雕刻代表着一辈子的所属。  
褶皱的皮肤要刻上图案有些困难，但也不是不可能，百鬼丸无法感知到自己身体的哪里正在被伤害，疼痛……

有些干燥的皮表，深处似乎是湿润的……

每次的挣扎都会伴随着更加疼痛的感觉，喉咙中发出了困兽般的威胁但依旧还是戴着项圈的困兽不足以威胁到人类。

家纹的雕刻如同花朵的绽放，逐渐成形。

血液溢出，涌出，沿着皮肤扩散，在白皙粉嫩的皮肤上开出艳丽的血色花朵，黑色的墨水注入伤口，虽然眼前这个少年没有四肢，但反抗的力气似乎十足。  
残缺的大腿多次踢到侍者的脸上，他的脸都开始泛红，他十分恼怒。  
纹身工具中最锋利的刀刃也很小，但在囊袋上雕刻的话也会有极大的疼痛。

深红色的静脉血滴在地板上。

黑色的眼罩与口塞都被液体湿润，就连鼻水也溢地满脸都是，侍者在发泄过自己的情绪后起身。  
百鬼丸满脸的液体沾到了侍者的衣袖。

 

“你要怎么赔啊！！！！混种！！！！”侍者踢着百鬼丸的身侧，手臂上端的骨头都被踢至变形发青肿起，激动间他抓住了男人手里握着的铁链，他想要去拖拽百鬼丸。  
“不行的吧。”  
“哈！！抱歉主人！！！我不是故意的！！是这个杂种！”

 

“地下室比较适合你”  
“不要！！！！！！！”

 

「这件物品谁都可以使用，就是不能动铁链」

 

再次从痛苦的深渊被拉回时，行动彻底受到了限制，腹部至背部被冰冷而坚硬的物体捆绑束缚，前肢应该是悬空着的状态  
“醒了？”  
是那个男人的声音，但到底是从哪个方向传来的？后面？不对  
声音有些远，男人应该离自己很远才对

“虽说是第一次但……”

“这里还是蛮厉害的~”啪  
臀部被什么东西抽打，疼痛再次席卷，有什么不对劲的地方，感官的慢慢回归。  
孜孜不倦工作着的按摩棒，一次次的扭动都能挤出不少的蜜汁，噗呲噗呲……

“这就是你的工作哦”  
男人将自己的jy擦在了百鬼丸的臀缝中，些许尿液留在了他的屁股上，黄色的液体，顺到穴口，随着扩张开口的嫰穴滑入内部。  
男人抽出了粉色的按摩棒，淫水止不住的往外冒，和失禁一样……  
男人能看见的只有百鬼丸不停扭动的屁股与限制射精的前段，长达十公分的尿道管塞住了铃口，这是他第几次想要射精了？

脊柱的末端一直痒痒的，百鬼丸不了解这是什么，但他的委托人告诉他，这就是他的工作那就要好好的干下去，不能怠惰了，一旦怠惰，自己就有可能会失去这份工作生活又会变成原来的样子……原来的样子？

男人的阴茎已经开始萎缩，但这不影响他发泄的过程，每次用力地拉出都能感觉到第一次处男的嫩穴究竟有多么的美妙，穴内的压力拼命的吮吸这男人的头部，发黑的阴茎在年轻男孩的体内不停地发泄欲望……  
如打桩一般的速度

百鬼丸的脊椎已经受不了这种程度的撞击了，但这也只是他脑内的想法。  
有人拉开了他的舌头，有些滑腻的软肉被狠狠地压住拉出口腔内，干咳呕吐感涌上大脑

喉腔中逐渐散发出的苦味有些涩，随着口腔粘液的一点点融化，被顶住了上颚无法发出声音……  
「好难受」

口腔中的手放开来被钳制住的舌头，百鬼丸再次睁开眼睛，视线一片模糊  
“哈…………啊”他想要询问工作的具体内容与时间

声带相似被一层膜盖上，无法正常工作一旦想要发出声音就会感觉到被千根针扎的疼痛  
「……本来也没有多爱讲话，这样算了」

“只是暂时的，等你下班就可以讲话了”  
「嗯」

 

男孩的脸已经通红，他或许不知道自己现在在做的事情有多么的淫荡下流，是常人无法接受的，就算是这个孩子不懂，突然之间的宠爱和使用或许会让他产生心理上的不适反感……

男人拍打着百鬼丸的脸  
“张嘴”  
？  
“这是工作”  
殷红的小口缓缓张开，有点小啊，男人拿出了自己的性器拍打在百鬼丸的脸上，多次从嘴边滑过但没有进入，有些令人捉急。

味道有些令人讨厌，但

 

他居然在渴望着？

 

后面的老男人又将什么塞了进来，感觉十分不舒服，但他也只能忍耐，这是工作，他不能做出不当的行为，可是被压住了前面有点难过，感觉尿道连着自己躯干的前部摩擦过乳头，那里痒痒的。  
自己前面的男人揉捏着他的乳头，已经充血的样子啊……

男人的指甲有点长，他掐住了豆丁，开始朝不同的方向扯拽，乳头被拉成了奇怪的形状，和女人丰满的乳房与乳晕有的一拼。

男性特有的麝香味从口腔充斥到鼻腔，有些呛人但感觉不坏。

“不要用牙齿碰到”  
男人捏住了他的下巴，可百鬼丸没有反应过来一不小心咬到了口中的肉柱，男人吸了一口冷气，他皱起了眉头。  
“乖”  
温柔的抚摸着他精致的脸蛋

 

咔

 

下巴与上颚连接的软骨出被外力压迫导致错位  
下巴与身体脱落的感觉真不好……  
“等会帮你接上的，你的手臂也是我接起来的”  
男人的声音很温柔……和多宝丸一样。

前面的口腔被腥臭的男性标志不停地戳着，而身后的那个年长一些男人一直在揉捏着他的屁股，时把他们拉开，时把他们合上，里面的东西在一点点的运动，可是没有人在触碰他啊！玩具拼命地运作……  
「难受……」

 

 

兄长大人？  
多宝丸在一条繁华的街道看见了百鬼丸，他好像又瘦了一些  
人流有些拥挤，一瞬间百鬼丸又消失在人流的尽头  
“幻觉吗？”  
太久没有见到自己的兄长把想象的人错认了吗……

“一个月才能见一次到底算是什么工作啊！”  
多宝丸一拳打在了电线杆上  
“诶！多宝你怎么了！”他的朋友似乎是被他的着一串不寻常的动作吓到了，他平时不会这样啊……

 

 

百鬼丸自己服下了药物。  
「主人不喜欢我的声音」  
他自己脱去了衣物  
「他们会妨碍我工作」  
他将玩具自己塞到了后面  
「这样会好受一点」  
最后他自己戴上了项圈  
「我属于这里。」

 

 

“你还好吗？”是个女人的声音。  
百鬼丸伏在地上，第一部分的工作刚结束，体力有些不支，意识模糊到如同泡沫一般处在破灭的边缘……女人的声音叫回了他，他扭过头

脸上好像黏糊糊的不太舒服  
“这种活你为什么要接啊孩子？”  
……  
“你想放弃吗？”  
……  
“我可以带你出去离开这里”  
……哈  
“孩子？”女人的手摸到了他还带有浊液的发丝  
……

 

“不”  
“为什么？”  
“……主人…讲过……我……属于这里”  
“你不属于这里，你属于外面”

 

 

“为什么要打工？”  
“为了钱。”

 

 

主人，那件新添置不会逃走哦  
干的漂亮  
（男人抚摸着女人的头）  
嗯！  
（女人跪下舔舐着男人的鞋尖）  
这是奖励哦  
（男人倒下了白色腥臭的黏腻液体）  
哈~好开心！  
（女人如同狗一般舔着液体）

“然后你直接去地下室吧”  
“诶？”

 

 

“你的价值没有新的物件大的意思。”

 

 

女人颤抖着腿走向了深渊。

 

 

“多…宝？”  
“又叫我叫着玩？”  
“你长…的好漂……亮”  
兄长虚假的手指抚摩着自己的脸。  
“这种时候不应该说帅气吗！”  
多宝丸推开了他的手

 

“你好漂亮”  
主人在夸奖自己漂亮？什么意思？  
男人粗糙的指腹在百鬼丸满是精液的脸上滑过，感觉不算坏，但这没有必要啊……

“你是我最漂亮的宝贝”

百鬼丸被镶嵌在地面只露出了下半身与脑袋，而腹部以上是混凝土浇灌的马桶，男人坐在马桶上解决生理问题。  
男人随身杵着的拐杖从他的后面一点点进入，直径过粗，但对于百鬼丸来说这没有什么问题，他的后面可是能一次性吞入三个男人的大小。

男人的双脚踩在百鬼丸的屁股上，用力将他们分开，快要撕裂开的疼痛……而马桶后的百鬼丸却是一脸享受，他开始享受这种疼痛带来的感觉，和男人普普通通的进入有着天差地别，这种感觉能让他的心脏急剧收缩，在马桶底下的阴茎已经射了多少次了？

「我很舒服。」

 

“多宝，这就是我家了哦~”普普通通的别墅而已。  
特殊的家具？可以用是什么意思？  
房子虽大但有一股多宝丸讨厌的灰尘味。  
“我的朋友们已经到了哦，三楼厕所你先去吧”

厕所里能添置什么新的家具？  
怀揣着奇怪的心情走上了楼梯，习惯性的抬起脚底  
「不会有铁屑啊……」  
三楼与别的地方味道都不同，一股腥臭味扑面而来，多宝丸扇了扇空气，转弯看见了门敞开的厕所。

 

淫荡的场面，一个个男人在墙上的一个屁股中发泄着自己的欲望，这是多宝丸最讨厌的场面。  
恶心

“怎么样？”  
“回去了”  
“先别走嘛，是个很漂亮的男人哦”

他拉着多宝丸来到房间的另外一边，百鬼丸垂着头，原来他出门打工前多宝丸给他扎的漂亮的马尾都散开了，男人一把抓起他的头发命令他抬头。  
多宝丸想要去拉住他的手，可他没有这么做。

百鬼丸的额头不知道被什么打出伤口，还在流血，口中的津液也不断地流出，顺着下巴流到地上。  
与他对上视线的多宝丸本能反应般地遮住了自己的脸  
“他看不见，也不会讲话”  
“为什么？”  
“他不需要。”

 

多宝丸回到了刚才的厕所，男人们还是没有离开，肉柱疯狂地抽插着百鬼丸的后穴，这种场面明明是多宝丸最讨厌的场面。  
但自己产生的生理反应又是怎么回事？

多宝丸在一旁看了一会，男人们骂着他生理发泄机之类的，还有的说是排泄器……从脖子开始有点燥热  
“我先走了……”一眼  
多宝丸看见了百鬼丸穴口的家纹。  
“他什么时候可以休息？”  
“一个月一次”

“那到底算什么？”  
“哈？当然是肉便器啦？虽然臭老头子说他就是百鬼丸什么的可笑”

 

“玩笑。”  
“多宝也这么觉得对吧！”  
“嗯。”

 

 

被灌了药剂的百鬼丸难受的在地上打滚，他的主人拽着他的项圈  
你是拖地的拖把啊。  
男人用脚反复地踢着百鬼丸的腹部，口腔中吐出了血液与男人的精液，他扭动着身体，粘液沾的地板上到处都是，男人似乎对此还是不满意。  
用皮鞋不停地揉虐着百鬼丸的性器，被踩得都不成形，明显能看见性器上的经脉充血，发紫。  
最后射精，伴随的尿液有着血色……  
“水多了才可以拖地嘛”  
一脚躲在他的屁股上，他居然兴奋了？后穴中埋没的跳蛋被喷了出来，还有多到让人怀疑的后穴是不是喷泉的液体。  
他在地上不停地翻滚着，连着汗液在地上黏起不同的气泡

百鬼丸的表情很享受。

 

 

 

「这就是你的工作」  
「你不可以逃离这里」  
「你属于这个家」  
「放下你没用的自尊」  
“多…宝……”  
「多宝丸只是一个与你没有瓜葛的人」  
「没有的自尊？你被抛弃时你想到你的父母为什么这么干吗？」  
「你就是个怪物，你不能存在于他们荣华的家族谱上」  
「你没有假肢以前是怎么生活的？」  
“爬……”  
「你现在只是回归了你最原始的生存方式」

 

「他们都想让你放下仇恨成为他们的玩具」  
“不……”  
男人爱抚着他。  
“这有在这里才是你最终的归宿”  
“……不会抛弃我？”  
“绝对不会哦”

「家纹就是证明，你是我们的一份子。」

好。

 

在主人家的晚上有些安静，他会自己寻找乐趣。他会尝试用自己的后面开啤酒瓶盖，用窗帘勒住自己的喉咙来达到高潮，有时他会躲进衣柜将自己的双臂卡在衣架上等待主人的发现……这里才是他的归宿。

 

外面的月亮…好模糊。

 

过去多久了？每个月一次回去必能见到多宝丸，他开始讨厌多宝丸。  
“哥哥知道做爱吗？”  
他摇摇头  
“那是只可以和我做的东西哦。”  
……多宝丸拉住了准备起身的百鬼丸。  
“去哪！”  
“打工”  
“不许！”

 

“果然你是在利用我！！”

“我没有”  
公寓的门被关上。从邮箱里飘出了数张退学通知……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”百鬼丸听见了多宝丸的叫声有些惊讶……

 

 

咔……  
啊，楼梯已经生锈断裂了……

 

 

今天外面是月食吗？

 

 

第一次被镶嵌在墙中的时候，男主人对他说了很多，百鬼丸说过自己想要放弃这份工作，他还有亲人和朋友，可是男主人却把他面试时的录像放了出来  
「我没有朋友，没有亲人」

这是怎么回事？你骗了我吗？  
他无力的摇着头  
他们算得上是你的至亲吗？  
……沉默了一会后的还是摇头。  
那你对他们来说是必要的吗？  
回答还是一样  
那你到底想要什么？

他缓缓的抬起头，虽然喉咙讲不出声音，但口型也能明白了。  
属·于·我·的·地·方

药物的催眠和他自己的怨念融合到了一起。

 

太阳穴的一周只能感觉到麻痹般的疼痛，神经好像被什么牵引走了，这不是难受的感觉，单纯的把心底所有的苦水倒了出来，他现在甚至感觉更轻松了……只要在这里他还会被需要的话

 

男主人回到家后由侍者服侍他脱下外套西装换上家具服，递过拐杖后来到了餐厅

椅子的中间被挖空，圆嫩的臀部被卡在中间，白皙的皮肤都被摩擦发红但也不能盖住后穴中股塞美丽艳丽的颜色  
男人已经习惯这个孩子的玩法了，一口气抽出股塞穴口迅速收缩，家纹的样式浮现，但阴茎又迅速的插入把家纹又再次撑开，退出浮现，进入消失，一直重复着这个来回  
那个孩子的脊椎一直抵在地面，薄薄的皮肤再这么被摩擦下去恐怕会破裂，脊椎都顶出来吧。

男人不在意，他坐在百鬼丸的屁股上，在舒爽的射精后，又顺带解决了尿急，拔出来时像小喷泉一样，液体不由分说地滋出来……男人亲吻了他的纹身  
“真乖”  
百鬼丸得到了夸奖？前面系着的贞操带自己开了锁，像牛奶与面粉混合物一般的粘稠物从小小的口中挤出。

 

 

今天他把自己镶嵌在了鞋柜中等待主人的回归。

 

多罗罗让我知道我活着不是为了打架我可以好好活下去，和一个人一样。  
（你的条件就和别人不一样啊）  
我有假肢，只要遮起来就没有人会看见  
（那看见了会有怎样的后果你想过吗？）

 

我会被说成怪物。

 

多宝丸让我知道了有人关怀的感觉  
（那他的父母为什么不要你？）  
我……  
（因为他们的问题你没有四肢，却又生了个健全的？）  
……多宝……  
（他不是来嘲笑你的吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈）  
……

 

寿海老师是很关心我的  
（那他也毕竟只是你的老师）  
他和我妈……一样  
（生你的人放弃了你，自己又想找个心灵慰藉吗）  
不……我只是…想要和别人一样。

不要这么看我！我不是怪物！  
不要笑我！我和你们一样是人类！  
不要讲话了！我的头好疼！我求求你们不要说我了！  
不要打我！好疼！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
不要抓我的头发！  
不要撕扯我的皮肤  
不要啃噬我的内脏  
不要拿走我的心脏……

 

「我们不会抛弃你的，你是我们的一份子」  
坠入深渊的百鬼丸听到的是这个声音。  
救赎他的声音。

 

 

他的主人还没有回来，这是第三天了。

今天地下室好像有什么声音？主人没有回来的第七天

有人要从大门口进来了！？这是一个月以后的事了。

多宝丸看见的是已经瘦的不成人形的

“兄长大人。”

 

 

 

我只是想让兄长知道他还有我这个至亲啊  
怎么会这样  
那种工作把他俘虏了吗！？  
好恶心，兄长居然被那么恶心的东西玷污了  
刚才的我居然抓住了他的手？

多宝丸捂住自己的嘴冲到厨房吐了出来  
他现在还能想到兄长在那么多男人身下淫笑的样子

呕吐物冲出喉咙，那里有点苦涩，可能胆汁都吐出来了吧…他冲洗着自己的口腔，关上水龙头。

 

？我为什么又硬了？  
我难道真的对兄长有那种情感吗！？  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

 

百鬼丸公寓的门还是开着的状态，多宝丸躲在他那个兄长一直喜欢的小角落里。  
外面已是黑夜了。  
没有月光。

咕……  
多宝丸到现在还没有吃东西，肚子诚实的告诉他。

 

“那就把他们吃掉吧。”

 

无法告诉他我的爱的话，就让他真正属于我。  
或许成为他的主人他会对我敞开心扉呢？  
我想不到别的方法了，就这么开始吧。  
到底是谁不一样了？  
我们都变了。  
终究我们还是不一样的，百鬼丸。

 

 

 

多宝丸吞噬了那个家族，为了让百鬼丸名正言顺成为醍醐属下的一件物品，他做到了，一个月的时间。  
政治家贪污腐化的现象十分普遍，更何况说是那个会把人当肉便器的家族呢？  
一步一步，如同饿狼的逼近。

「没收*家全部财产归醍醐家所属，没收家纹」

 

法院最后的判决是这么说的。

 

 

 

他抱起已经枯瘦如柴的百鬼丸。  
“我们去地下室吧。”

 

PS

会分一篇短的写多宝丸方面故事。


End file.
